Wild Windy Bee
This page is for the wild version of Windy Bee. For the tamed version, see the Windy Bee page. Wild Windy Bee is a miniboss that can spawn in any field except Stump Field. In order to activate Windy Bee, first you need to make an offering to the Wind Shrine. If the first line after the offering is “a sudden breeze sweeps the {item} into the sky”, a Wild Windy Bee will spawn in a random field. Next, the player needs to find a floating cloud in a field. Touching it may result in Windy Bee spawning. It is slightly visible inside the cloud if the cloud was spawned by Windy Bee, and the cloud does not rain like normal clouds do. When Windy Bee is found, the server notifies everyone on the server with a message stating ☁️ (Username) found Windy Bee in the {Field name}! ☁️. When it flees, the server states ☁️ Windy Bee is fleeing... ☁️. If the chimes on the Wind Shrine are moving, there is a Wild Windy Bee on the map. Attack Pattern Windy Bee uses 2 different types of attacks. Windy Bee's first attack is firing off a tornado that wipes pollen off the field and deals 10 damage per 0.5 seconds, this is used 3 times, and the duration of the tornadoes depends on level. Windy Bee's second attack is forming a gust of wind that blows people off the field with great force in a rectangular area, which it can only use if Windy Bee is Level 6 and above. The size of the attack is based on how far the player is, this is used 3 times. Upon defeat, Windy Bee leaves a raincloud behind that regrows flowers (like a Cloud Vial). Players near the cloud gain a 25% pollen boost (50% if their Windy Bee is gifted), for 5 seconds. It also drops a ring of tokens around it like Stick Bug, but each player has an exclusive loot ring. Windy Bee then flies off to a nearby different field. Windy Bee stays for 5 minutes before fleeing. Whenever it's defeated, Windy Bee levels up with more health and deals more damage. It also has a higher chance of dropping cloud vials and other rare rewards. Health per Level The formula to tell how much hp Wild Windy Bee is level ^ 2 * 250 + 250 Note: This table only goes up to level 25. If you want to go beyond that, use the formula shown above. However, do not add more to this. Rewards Every time Windy Bee is defeated, the following rewards may be dropped. Defeating Windy Bee too many times in a day will greatly weaken drops. * Honey. * Sunflower Seeds. * Cloud Vials. * Magic Beans. * Tickets. * Royal Jellies. * Treats. * Glitter. * Field Dice. * Oil. * Star Jellies. * Tropical Drinks. * Night Bells. Gallery WindyBeeCoconut.png|Cloud in the Coconut Field. Whirlwind.png|Tornado summoned by Windy Bee. RogueWindyFoundMountainTop.png|Message when someone finds Windy Bee. Capture323.png|A level 6 Wild Windy Bee in the Coconut Field. RobloxScreenShot20190920_200348645.png|Windy Bee along with a Vicious Bee. 2Windy.PNG|2 Wild Windy Bees at Mountain Top Field RobloxScreenShot20190928 140502762.png|2 Wild Windy Bees at the Blue Flower Field. Screen Shot 2019-10-01 at 12.42.45 PM.png|Multiple level 20 Wild Windy bees on the Mountain Top Field due to Onett. wild windy and stick bug.png|Windy bee with stick bug WildWindyBeeFleeingMessage.png|Message when Windy Bee leaves the server. Trivia * This is the fourth mob to have a random level, the first three being Rogue Vicious Bee, Stick Bug, and Stick Nymphs. * Windy Bee and Vicious Bee are the only bosses/mobs that are bees, Vicious Bee’s counterpart being Rogue Vicious Bee. * It is possible for more than one Wild Windy Bee to spawn in a single server. Category:Mobs Category:Mini Bosses Category:Multiplayer Bosses Category:Bees